WHERE IS SHE!
by lifeandlemonsdontmix
Summary: Sakura is late for 'bonding time' with her old teammates! She is NEVER late. Worried they go searching for the ANBU Head of Medicine and what they find has Naruto hyperventilating, Sasuke discovering a new shade of red, Captain Kakashi loosing blood and has Sai calling the pinkett by her NAME. POST-MASSACRE


I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if you find any mistakes _please _contact me. This is my first time posting so please give me feedback and tell me if you would like more stories. This story was inspired by many of fanfics but, mostly Destinysgateway's take on Seras x Alucard (Hellsing)

THE CONTEXT HAS SEXUAL SITUATIONS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

and if for some reason it don't explain to you in the writing:

**'Inners speaking'**

'_thinking'_

"Talking"

Ages:

Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura:23

Kakashi:31

Itachi:26

(Author's comments)

BTW this story is pure smut. If you're interested in a deep, intricate plot look somewhere else.

»:«

Author's POV

"Where the hell is she?" The loud mouth blonde spouted out his suntanned hands clenching and tugging his hair. He whipped around to his emotionally constipated teammates "Sakura is never late. NEVER." He slowly spoke as if he was speaking to children instead of elite ANBU operatives.

They were currently waiting at their favorite sparring location. It was on the outside of the village's walls, mostly because the Hokage was tired of fixing all the damages they caused during their 'bonding time'. The catastrophic destruction from a certain ANBU Team and a certain ANBU Head Medic was time and money consuming because they never pulled back any punches, it was all or nothing EVEN if it was a friendly spar.

"She'll be here Dobe, so shut up." the annoyed raven bit out while shooting his worried teammate a glare.

"Hmm... Dickless is right. Ugly wouldn't pass up on a chance to beat us senseless. Even if she was sleep deprived, starved, and out of chakra. Mr. Conceited over here proved that back in Ame remember?" Sai pointed out, Sasuke tensed at the memory and Naruto cringed, even though he only watched his ex-teammate administer the beating.

Sakura had beaten the egotistic teammate after he rushed into battle without thinking. His actions nearly got him sliced in half and he would've been if the long pink-haired medic hadn't ripped away the enormous heavy axe from the rogue with her monstrous strength.

So even after she had used up all her massive chakra reserves in the three day non-stop battle to defeat the small rogue army she still pummeled the raven bloody for his stupidity. Even Sai and Captain Kakashi were on edge when the ANBU medic was put in the mood to destroy.

Make no mistake the pinkett was like a second mother and doted on all of her boys by making sure they were healthy and safe as possible but, when she gets worried she expressed it through anger, whether it was fiery and explosive or icy and deadly calm.

The blonde was brought out of his thoughts when Kakashi appeared in front of them with a 'poof' "You see, this old helpless la-" the copycat ninja began to explain before being cut off by the rambunctious blonde "Holy crap! Even Kakashi got here before her! Guys there is something really wrong here!"

Kakashi scanned the cluster and was startled when he realized he had arrived before the emerald-eyed pinkett. She was the type of person to be very organized thus being anal about being on time. Aside from that Kakashi knew his ex-student had a lot on her plate being the ANBU Head of Medicine and being sent on missions with her ANBU team along with juggling things around so she could spend some quality time with them. It made Kakashi exhausted thinking about his pinkett's nauseating schedule. Wait! "Are you sure she's not on a mission?" the captain interjected.

The three males looked to the Uchiha "No, she's not on a mission. Itachi got back a day ago." Sasuke huffed out, watching the blonde pace back and forth "Well then, I guess we'll just have to pay Ugly a visit." Sai concluded, the four males nodded to one another in agreement before walking off in the direction to her house.

»:«

Author's POV

Sakura woke up in her bed with strong arms securely wrapped around her waist. She smiled softly and began to lift the muscular arms only to have the body behind her tense slightly before the arms clutched her closer. She peeked over her shoulder to find her ebony haired male in deep sleep.

Sakura looked at Itachi in awe she found out it endearing that her beloved wanted her near on such an instinctive level. The pinkett sent soothing chakra into her hands and ran them over his forearms until they went slack so she could remove them with ease.

The stealthy female moved out of the slumbering male's embrace quickly and silently.

His eyebrows scrunched up in his sleep cutely when his subconscious realized his mate gave the slip.

Sakura grabbed his t-shirt from the ground and moved to the bathroom swiftly leaving her beloved to sleep some more.

When she looked in the mirror, she grinned, her waist long hair was tousled in different directions, and her voluptuous body was covered in love bites from her slender neck and well-rounded chest to her curvy ass, she knew they were also on the inside of her thighs. She stretched finally realizing how deliciously sore her body was. Her cheeks stained remembering the day before.

Her mate had been deprived of her body during the week long mission and when she was nearly fatally damaged in a fight he was ready to murder. His body was tense and mind on edge until they had arrived in the village. Even after they returned he only left her side to report in the successful mission and drop by his compound to check in with his family, plus get a change of clothes before he whisked her away.

He practically imprisoned her in bed for the rest of the day and night, assuring himself she wouldn't disappear. That she was alive and well, testing the theory by giving her multiple mind blinking orgasms. The only time Itachi let her out of his sight is when she went for bathroom breaks.

**'If you call that prison then I wouldn't mind getting a life sentence.' Inner said wickedly. **

Sakura smiled gently and healed all the bruise colored love bites with one hand and with the other she brushed out her locks with a comb. After healing her sore love bitten body, she pulled on the large shirt she snagged and brushed her teeth.

When she finished she walked into the kitchen and took a pen off her counter on her walk there. Sakura flipped on the coffee maker and pulled out a pan along with some ingredients. Before beginning to cook she piled her hair high on her head and stuck the pen in, to hold the locks in place. The rose-haired woman then engrossed herself into cooking some breakfast.

Itachi awoke in bed alone, his lips tugged down slightly. He did not like that one bit. He got up and put on some jeans and threw on a shirt he had in a drawer that Sakura set aside for him, he didn't bother with his boxers or hair.

The male opened the door to the hall and was greeted with the smell of coffee, ham and eggs, his mouth watered as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself.

When the male arrived in the kitchen, the sight in front of him made his chest swell in content. She was wearing _his_ shirt with _his_ clan emblem, it clung to her curves lovingly, her cotton candy hair in a messy bun with loose strands hanging out.

Itachi realized how short his shirt was on her when she stretched to get some plates above her, the material stretched across the bottom curve of her juicy rump. She clearly wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Itachi stalked towards his little mate, no one was allowed to see her in this state, only him he concluded. The thought of another seeing his bride like this had his blood boiling with an irrational amount of rage.

The closer he neared her the better he controlled the intense emotions, until he heard her murmur "How to break it to them...Hmmm...stupid territorial males...don't know how to share." With that, his dominant side firmly pushed calculating logic aside causing him to wrap his arms around his bride's waist like steel bands from behind and cage her body to his. He leaned in and whispered "What's on your mind, my dear?"

After getting over the near heart attack experience she realized her mates voice was heavily layered with possessiveness and jealousy she looked behind her shoulder only to be met with a dark look on his handsome face. Her chest swelled with happiness realizing his reaction is from her earlier debate with her Inner. His need to protect her from other males trying to 'steal' her was endearing since he didn't need to worry, she only had eyes for him. Besides any other offending males were quickly put in their place by the intimidating alpha, if she hadn't already.

"I was wondering how to tell my annoying over protective ex-teammates that I'm engaged to you. They didn't even notice we've been dating for the last three years!" Sakura confided in her mate knowing the truth would sedate his beast, and as suspected, Itachi became pacified, her voice calming his raging emotions.

"We'll figure it out." he soothed his beloved, while letting her waist go to rub circles on the back of her left hand where the simple silver ring with a small crimson colored stone rested, his other arm slid over to make sure the stove was off.

"I made food." Sakura chimed as he nipped her jaw and kissed her lips before whispering hotly "To bad it will go cold." Before she could question him, he whipped her around and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance before letting his mate control the kiss. While her efforts were put in the feverish kiss, her hands re-explored the masculine muscle.

Itachi took advantage of his blossoms lustful state and led her out of the kitchen. Sakura pulled away sensing his intention to ensnare her in another erotic and steamy marathon "You're absolutely unsatisfiable!" The female gasped "No, just incredibly greedy when it comes to you." Itachi replied in a low purr and nibbled her unblemished neck, reinforcing the healed love bites.

Itachi growled, he would not allow her to heal them this time, everyone would know she was _his_. So with mind set into claiming his petite mate again, his hunger heightened and member already swollen with blood.

Sakura moaned loudly when his rough hands attacked her heavy breasts, one caressed and squeezed a round globe while the other pinched her nipple through the soft fabric. Sakura's body was quickly reacting to his assault and prepared itself for the onslaught of mind numbing ecstasy. She could feel her juices seeping through her sensitive folds and when he nuzzled her neck lovingly she felt the inner muscles of her honey hole twitch _'Fuck it. We can eat later.' _Sakura thought to herself and grabbed Itachi's soft inky hair and pulled him from the current love bite he was working on then kissed him roughly tugging him as she walked backwards before bumping into the dining table.

Without pulling away from the hungry kiss, Itachi moved his hands down to her generous ass cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze and smack making the kunoichi moan out. He pulled from her sweetly flavored mouth and the sight of her swollen red lips and dazed dark forest eyes had him purring with delight and an intense need to mark her again went through him. Itachi almost lost all control when his love moaned out "Itachiiii" He was going to fuck her senseless on this table and nothing she did could stop him '_Not_ _like_ _she_ _would_ _anyway_.' he thought to himself as he gave a last squeeze to her rump and seated her on the heavy wooden table. Itachi pushed her curvy body all the way back, her pale coral hair fanned out around her. It must have come undone in the passionate actions he subconsciously concluded.

Becoming impatient Sakura snapped "Finish what you started dammit!" her arousal was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Itachi let out a deep chuckle; he couldn't help but tease her "Hmmm...I am a bit hungry." Sakura's elegant brows scrunched together before a devilish smile slipped in her lips "I guess I'll have to finish the job myself then." The little minx hummed and promptly massaged her right breast over the soft cotton while her other hand traveled over her flat stomach to her prize.

The male grabbed her hands and pinned them to the sides of her wide hips and looked directly into her forest orbs before stating completely amused "I'm not hungry for ham and eggs Sa-ku-ra. I'm craving something sweet and distinctly you." Sakura's face colored beautifully catching on to his words. Itachi smirked and bit down on her left nipple harshly over the dark material, she gasped sharply at the pain. He nuzzled the soft full globe until the sharp sting became a pleasing repetitive throb before kneeling down on the floor and told her to put her thighs over his shoulders so he could have better access to his 'meal', though her face turned hot and rosy she didn't hesitate.

Itachi's mouth instantly watered at the sight of Sakura's tasty juices thickly coating her outer folds, he purred and pinned her hands on her stomach with one of his so he could spread open the sopping warm lips. He growled and smothered his mouth over her dripping sex so he could drink directly from her honey hole.

The sudden attack had her moaning loudly, the lashes of his tongue had her thighs clamping down, the pressure on his head didn't slow him down.

Itachi growled when her lady cave didn't produce the addicting liquids fast enough, he smirked, he'll just have to make her then, he attached his lips around the engorged hooded button above her hole and sucked on it roughly then gave it long hard licks. The assault had her eyes rolling to the back of her head and shrieking her lungs out.

Itachi smirked devilishly, he knew his beloved was near her end, the tell-tale signs of her tightening tense thighs around his head were having spasms and her head shaking side to side, beautiful pastel locks going everywhere, her eyes tightly shut, long thick eyelashes helping to hide her darkened forest orbs.

The onyx eyed male sent the pinkett over the edge by lightly biting the sensitive button.

Sakura's back snapped in an arc and screamed out her mate's name. Itachi quickly moved his mouth to catch the addicting liquids he craved, her cum gushed out but he made sure none escaped, his ministrations had the vixen climbing higher and higher until she shrieked out in another climax, he was delighted and continued to drink until there was nothing left to lap up.

When he stood from his position she was still in a complete daze and ridiculously sensitive.

He let go of her hands and rubbed her clit with one hand and slipped two fingers in her tight channel with his other. Scared but feminine hands snapped to grab his wrists while her hips twitched backwards trying to get away from the pleasure in her over stimulated state. "Give m-me a sec" she heaved out, a deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he pulled away his hands but, only to spring his member free.

He only undid the button and zipper, his main focus was to fuck and dominate his little mate. He spread her thighs wide and put the weeping head of his cock at her entrance, as soon as he saw her dazed eyes becoming focused he pushed into her tight channel "Fuck" he hissed, no matter how many times he screwed her senseless she still remained tight.

Sakura choked on a gasp as he stretched her inch for loving inch, her pussy clenched with pleasure. She was still over-sensitized so, when he slowly pulled back half way and slammed back in she choked out a high pitched scream.

Sakura put her shaky hands on his lower abs trying to stop his invasion but, kept her legs wrapped around him so he wouldn't escape.

Itachi chuckled, entertained at her attempt to stop him from giving them pleasure, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with his right hand and with his left, he pried her leg from his hip and pinned it on the table by the knee. The position left her vulnerable to his relentless attacks, Itachi went back to bucking into her. Her hot walls clung around him snugly, it had him groaning loudly and encouraging him to thrust harder until he felt his tip lightly brush against her cervix.

Itachi's powerful thrusts had Sakura shuddering and spazzing in ecstasy, her mouth open as loud moans escaped expressing her pleasure until Itachi gave a sharp snap of his hips that had her screaming mercy as she climaxed again.

Itachi let out a quiet, strangled moan when his bride's hot juices gushed and muscles constricted around his cock, trying to milk him. Holding back the urge to cum, he growled and stopped his attack to remove Sakura's other leg from his hip and lift the lovely limb over his shoulder before pinning her wrists above her head again.

He pulled out to the tip of his thick length and slammed in quickly the action sending his over simulated vixen into another mind blanking orgasm. Sakura wasn't coherent anymore all she could think about was the intense ecstasy Itachi was giving her, the new angle had Itachi's cock penetrating so deep his member nudged her cervix with every thrust.

The pleasure was so intense it was making her eyes tear up and had her spouting absolute nonsense in between her screams and shrieks "Ah! Fuh! It ah! F-feels like Augh! You're kissing Ahnn! M-my womb!" her broken comment had Itachi thrusting harder and rougher until he had Sakura shrieking out like a banshee and walls clamping around his cock trying their best to get him to follow her to heaven as she had another earth shattering orgasm crash over her.

Itachi held back and didn't follow her yet, he just stopped his rough jack hammering and kept his pelvis tightly meshed to her and ground his hips in circles. The action had her back in a perfect arch thus thrusting her chest in the air, her nipples straining against his shirt along with her rosy lips open in a silent scream.

»:«

Itachi's POV

'**Kami**, **she's** **beautiful**. **We chose the perfect mate.'** My beast snarled out. Her long pastel hair disheveled from her thrashing, full lips opened in never ending moans, eyebrows scrunched together and thick long salmon lashes hiding her darkened viridian orbs _'Fuck! She's going to be the end of me.' _My grip on her hands and legs increased when my mate met another peak, her gorgeous eyes watering from the potent pleasure.

I felt zaps of pure ecstasy go down my spine and straight into my engorged throbbing member. I clenched my teeth and tensed it was the only thing I could do to keep from cumming. Her hot throbbing insides have jolts of pleasure crashing through my system.

My Sharingan activated from the intensity _'I will have this moment forever burned in my memory' _I thought to myself before she choked out "Ah! Fuh! It ah! F-feels like Augh! You're kissing Ahnn! M-my womb!" Her thoughtless comment made me falter in my rhythmatic deep pounding.

My little sexy minx had no idea what she did to me! I nearly lost control over the climax I've been holding at bay. With more vigor I continued my assault. Each time I impaled her I felt my mate's cervix collide with my oozing tip. The forceful movements had her body convulsing and rocking, her breasts bouncing up and down timed in with my deep penetrating thrusts.

Sakura's loud moans turned into screams and then to high pitched shrieks. I grinned as her body was sent over the edge.

I love the sounds pouring out of her mouth. I love the way her walls tried to coaxes me into following her to bliss. I love the way she squirted out her delicious juices over my cock and thighs. I love the way she says my name in broken syllables over and over again like a prayer. _'I love Sakura Haruno' _I thought to myself as I ground into my love to prolong her time in heaven.

The head of my rod firmly pressed against my beloved's wombs entrance, the actions had an orgasm sneak up and crash over her.

Back in a sharp arch and divine lips open in a silent scream. The leg over my shoulder tensed and tried to pull me closer, my love's body trembled as her back stayed in arc. I could see her hard nipples straining against my sweat dampened shirt.

Right before I pulled back to resume my pounding to finish us off, the door slams open. My beast roared.

»:«

Kakashi's POV

I walked next to Sai currently pretending to read out of my Icha Icha volume, I stopped trying after my worry had me skipping over words.

Sasuke didn't look to worried with his usual facade actually, nothing gave him away except his pace was faster than usual. Naruto was 15 ft. in front of us shouting to hurry up and Sai's shoulders were tensed slightly, we really did care for our little spit fire.

We all had an attachment to her whether we saw her as a daughter, mother or sister; we tried to keep her close as possible.

"Tsk! Of all places she decided to move where no one would hear her scream, if she was in trouble." Sasuke grumbled. He's right Sakura invested in a large piece of land in the Forest of Death two years ago. Since then she built a large house with many rooms, mostly to use as emergency rooms during the Chunin exams for the injured but, on occasion we'd crash there for a night or two.

Having enough of Naruto's whining I put away my book, matched his speed and signaled the others to follow. Soon our ex-teammate's house came into view. I pushed open the gates to her garden of medical herbs and such, our main focus was on locating the pastel haired woman.

So we moved swiftly to the door, Sasuke knocked on the heavy door after waiting a bit Naruto became impatient and walked in. We followed close behind and became increasingly worried that the small woman hadn't stormed in to yell at us about manners, we looked to one another before going silent, listening for sounds and sensing for chakras.

We all tensed when we detected frantic pulsing chakras in the kitchen and without a second thought we rushed to aid the situation, being faster I slammed the door open the others hot on my heels.

The sight in front of me was not what I was expecting. Naruto was sputtering, Sai actually gasped, Sasuke choked on air while I didn't make a peep because for the most part I was shocked but, a small part of me was in complete awe, the very same part that wished I had my sharingan out.

You see when I rushed in I expected to get into a fight not run into a live action Icha Icha Paradise scene, Sakura's back was arched in a mid-orgasm, head thrown back in a silent scream, elegant brows scrunched together, eyes slammed shut, long messy pink locks everywhere, round breasts tight against a dark oversized shirt to the point where you could clearly see her harden nipples, her arms held above her head by none other than Itachi Uchiha.

He had one leg held wide to the table and the other creamy muscled leg thrown over his shoulder, the position made the male look dominating and absolutely clear what he was doing and she looked quite happy to receive him. Itachi was completely clothed but, bare foot and if wasn't for the position of limbs and tightly meshed hips with the flaps of his pants hiding their intimate connection, he would just look like he got out of bed with messy hair but, that obviously wasn't the case here.

I only had one second to process the entire scene in front of me. Before Itachi covered her petite body by pressing his larger one over hers to the table and let go of the limbs in his hands to smother her face in his neck with one hand till all we could see was long pink tresses while the other pulled down the oversized shirt as far as it would go. Sakura's leg was still hooked over his shoulder and the new position caused the tiny medic to let out a loud unintentional moan.

The action had Naruto looking pale from blood lost, Sai going rigid, Sasuke turning into a tomato while I was trying to stop a serious nose bleed, I failing. Even though Sasuke would deny it till the end of time our pants became uncomfortably tight.

Itachi snapped his head in our direction, a dark murderous aura rolling off him. We gasped as his eyes bleed from the three pin wheeled Sharingan to the Mangekyou his dark crimson eyes practically glowing with rage. His usual calm statue face pulled in a snarl, we froze then he roared, barely sounding human "GET OUT!" we didn't think twice and fled from the room, we didn't stop until we reached the border of the forest

"What the actual fuck!" Naruto gasped out with blue eyes wide on his face. "Shut up Dobe." Sasuke said as some blood left his face "Did anyone else notice Sakura was wearing Itachi's shirt?" Sai piped in "Yeah, we get it there a thing." Naruto ground out "Hmm…on our way out I noticed Itachi's extra weapons and shoes and he stopped by the compound after his recent mission so they have been a 'thing' for some time now." Sasuke added.

I looked at him in the eyes fear suffocating my chest for my ex-student "Does your brother have long term flings?" The raven growled at my inquiry "My brother isn't a manwhore like you. So don't worry about him just using her." Relief flooded through Naruto and I. "That explains a lot." Sai said aloud catching our attention again "Didn't you notice? They were wearing rings on their left hand on the second to last finger and from what I've read that means a person is spoken for and we know Itachi isn't in a relationship and we're positive Sakura isn't. So it's pretty safe to make a conclusion." Sai informed us "Duh! We know what rings stand for but, we were kind of busy trying to process o-other t-th-things to no-notice th-them." Naruto stammered out with a heated blush on his face at the memory of the pinned down medic. "Pervert." Sai jabbed. Quick to defend himself he jabbed back "M-me?! What about you! You haven't called Sakura 'Ugly' since the incident!" Sai crossed his arms and looked away "I decided she wasn't as hideous as I originally thought."

Our jaws dropped sure it was obvious that the Head Medic was beautiful anyone could agree but, Sai's behavior was completely dumbfounding. Wait, wait! We're getting off track "Can we just go back to the fact that Sakura is engaged with Itachi?" I said before they got into an argument, Sasuke went rigid with realization

"Oh shit. Sakura is going to be my sister in law. No way are my parents going to deny her into the clan they fucking adore her!" Sasuke groaned out "They probably already know about them if she wearing the ring. Your family is really old school so Itachi would have had to ask permission to marry her, like that would stop him." I murmured out the last part

"That's not even the half of it. At least Sakura is only scary when you piss her off on the other hand Itachi is always scary and intimidating." Naruto piped in. Sasuke stared blankly at the floor "They're going to be absolutely terrorizing as a couple." The dazed raven said numbly, we tensed completely and felt unnerving chills going down our spine at the thought of the future couple.

»:«

Author's POV

Itachi felt potent fury running ramped through his system well after the intruders left.

They just stood there like rabbits in headlights, he growled at the thought of them but, the fact that they stood there like idiots is not what truly got the male furious as he could understand their shock. What had the male's blood turn to acid was the way they lustfully stared, even after he protected her from their view, clearly stating 'FUCK OFF! SHE'S MINE!' Itachi let a snarl escape his lips and pressed her closer in his possessive hold.

The only reason he reframed from chasing after the half-wits and dismembering them was because of the bonds they had with his mate and himself but, he was sure if the imbeciles had seen his love's unclothed figure he would gladly commit murder, family or not.

He was brought to attention when Sakura mumbled something and squirmed a little, he loosened his suffocating hold enough for her to look at him in the eyes. "I guess that's one way to tell them we're together. HAHAHA they're probably going to need therapy." The pastel haired woman smiled cheekily as she put her arms around his neck.

Itachi was amused at Sakura's attempt to lighten his mood, she succeed. He really was amazed at how completely blind she was to how beautiful she is.

She had voluptuous hourglass body women would kill for, she was always outspoken and cheery, and she had almost every male she met wrapped around her finger, even if she didn't know it. In total a complete opposite to him.

He always had a mask of indifference and only spoke when he needed to but, her warm aura and craving for peace gravitated him towards her. When she was around he let his facade fall or at least slip slightly when they had a moment to themselves on missions but, to be completely honest she kept him feeling alive and in return he kept her grounded.

They complemented and harmonized each other on many aspects from pacifistic views and strategic minds to skills and stamina (eyebrow wiggle)

"Please tell me you're going to finish." She moaned out and grinded her hips to get her point across "I'll finish make no mistake in that" He purred, his cock was still engorged and throbbing with unmet need. "But, not here." The Mangekyou eyed male growled, he didn't want to smell the intruders' lust while he was with his beloved so intimately.

Sakura smiled gently and massaged Itachi's scalp to help tame his rage and soon the fast spinning of his Mangekyou slowed and went back to the three spotted pinwheels. She kissed his cheek and then the other "Then lets head back to bed love" she murmured softly and planted kisses on the side of her lips and chin "We can-" kiss "sound proof-" another kiss "and lock ourselves in" more kisses "so no one can bother us anymore." By the end of her little suggestion Itachi was purring with delight, he lifted her by the thighs making sure they stayed connected and walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

He grumbled in annoyance when he realized he had to part with his mate so she could draw the seal to barricade the room with a chakra shield. While she did that he quickly formed seals to soundproof the room.

When he finished he pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans and stalked to his mate who was waiting for him on the bed.

His swollen long cock stood proudly with arousal Sakura's mouth watered at the sight and quickly yanked off his dress like shirt off her body, he chuckled at her eagerness and moved faster towards the horny vixen.

When her beloved was close enough she grabbed him and flipped him under her, the mattress breaking his fall. Sakura used her enhanced strength to make sure he didn't try to pull a fast one. She leaned over and began to kiss, suck, lick and bite the dominant male under her, leaving bright red love bites on the pale skin his light purring encouraging her actions further. She only moved on from one love bite to another when she was absolutely positive it would bruise darkly later on and only after she covered his chest, neck, and shoulders with theses love bites did she stop. She looked at her creations lovingly before moving up to his face.

Itachi's eyes filled with a crazy amount of hunger for _her_. He moved his hips to alleviate the aching pain by trying to thrust up into Sakura's warm honey hole but, she wouldn't have it and moved away.

She wasn't going to let him lead until she had her sufficient amount of time as the dominating one "Tell me your mine, my love." She whispered hotly, without any hesitation he told her, it ways the truth anyways. "I'm yours." then in a velvet voice coated in honesty he whispered "I will always be yours." Sakura's eyes softened she knew he was a man of few words so she treasured these moments. She leveled her face with his and stared into his eyes deeply "I'll hold you to your word." She said back with love and kissed him softly before letting Itachi go from her monstrous hold.

She moved next to him and settled on her knees with the side of her face pressed to the mattress giving the male complete access to her most sacred places. She stared down his soul with eyes full of trust and love.

Itachi stared back in awe, falling in love is basically playing a rigged game Russian roulette with death in their line of work.

As he watched her bewitching form he had an answer to a question that's been on his mind for a while. "I'm defecting from ANBU." He said, the sudden comment startled her slightly before a large beautiful smile graced her lips "Hmm… Lady Tsunade has been asking me to take over the hospital and I like the idea of having time to start a family and I want a big one to." The rosy haired woman said shyly.

The mention of her being full with his child had his beast growling with contentment and chest filling with excitement and anticipation. "Well then, we'll have to get a head start, won't we?" he purred and sat up. Itachi moved behind his mate, her plump round ass high in the air and apex of her thighs dripping out cum, he put a hand on her soft ass cheek and gave it a squeeze, she hummed in delight then he grabbed his cock and lined the oozing head to her sopping hole and impaled her slowly, stretching her walls around him inch by throbbing inch. Sakura was panting by the time his pelvis grazed the curve of her rump.

Itachi slid half way out and slowly pushed in and repeated the action, his thrusts were slow but firm and he made sure each thrust nudged a spot that made her tremble with intense passion. "Itachi! I need more!" Sakura whimpered out through her pleasure hazed mind. With a devilish glint in his eyes he purred out "Beg me." Throwing pride away for mind numbing pleasure she practically screamed out "Please!" Itachi smirked and grinded his pelvis, rubbing and moving around her walls. The stirring of her insides had her in sobs "No, I want more!"

"You're such a glutton and being awfully greedy. You need to be punished." Itachi stated wickedly "Hmm…for you gluttony and greed I will give you more pleasure than you can take and then I'll over 'feed' you." Sakura's walls twitched in anticipation of his promised pleasure.

Itachi pulled out to the tip and rammed in full-force, the breath was knocked out of her lungs, and he didn't ease up on the assault. The vicious attacks had her shrieking with delight, with each thrust her body jolting forwards but, he gripped her hips and pulled them back to firmly impale her. **'Her wide hips will be perfect for our children to develop in.' **his beast purred out, the mental image of her holding a dark haired child had him nearly 'feeding' her to early.

He growled he wouldn't reach his end until he had her begging again and with that goal in mind he pounded harder and deeper until he could feel her insides clamping around him rhythmically. _'She always was a masochist at heart.' _And with that thought he gave a hard smack to both ass cheeks and just as he expected she clawed at the bed sheets, as she was electrocuted by an orgasm.

The recent climax made her ultra-sensitive and had her eyes tearing up again. Sakura couldn't handle all the ecstasy in her over stimulated state and tried to move away from his unrelenting deep pounding, of course he would have none of that and pressed his body over hers like a cage and continued his deep thrusts.

**'I ca-can't ah! Mhnn! T-tellll! Ahhh! Fuckk! If we're i-in** **heav-heaven or Oh! Ahmnn! Fuuucckk! Augh! Hell.' Inner said brokenly, mouth hanging open in an O with drool spilling at the sides. **

He spread her knees wider so he could achieve better access to the hot wet muscles that had him in an almost blood choking grip. The only reason Itachi could move with such ease was because of the sweet juices Sakura's trembling body kept gushing out.

The pinkett's hypersensitive body couldn't handle the heavy assault so, with a few angled thrusts she was hurled into another world of white again. Itachi growled, as her insides convulsed and gushed out more hot sweet liquids.

He moved his hand from the bruising hold on her hip and rubbed her clit in fast rough circles thus throwing her into another climax, this one had her squirting and practically howling her beloved's name "IIITACHHIIII!"

Itachi moaned out and assaulted her body with more touches and ramming until each thrust caused her to have a mini orgasm, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and hands had a death grip on the mattress, the sheets were already shredded from her clawing.

Kami! He couldn't count how many times he thought lose control and cum but, he didn't an instinctive force pushing him to hold back and please his mate to the point she couldn't walk or much less see and think straight. He wanted to continue until all she could be was _his_.

In a last attempt to get her male to cum, she sent a generous amount of chakra to her pussy's walls; thank kami for her perfect chakra control! The sneaky action crushed his cock and sent waves of pure euphoria through him.

The sudden attack had his ramming falter before he thrust one, two, four times with his full weight _'Clever little minx.'_ He thought to himself as he entered a world of white that blinded him. He clamped his mouth over her shoulder and pressed himself as close as humanly possible so none of his thick seed would go anywhere but her womb.

Her breath hitched as his long thick pulsing cock pressed harshly against her cervix and unleashed a large load, to the point her womb couldn't hold all his thick seed in. His cum felt like warm lava and the sensation had her chasing him into heaven.

Itachi held Sakura's trembling body down until he was positive his cock was done 'feeding' her womb. Only then did he slowly pulled out, both moaned, the movement had sent sharp jolts of euphoria through them.

Sakura plopped down completely sore and love bitten again, she smiled lazily, the pleasure still throbbing through her system. She could feel Itachi's thick, hot cum inside her and slightly seeping out.

Itachi sat back on his haunches the intense pleasure still heavily drugging his system.

His chest filled with pride as she flopped down tiredly with her legs still spread wide. The view of her opening oozing out his cum sluggishly had his male's ego on a high and beast howling in delight at the possibility of her becoming pregnant.

He laid down next to her and pulled her boneless body close to him. Sakura looked up at him and said "I love you." and kissed his lips one last time before nuzzling into his neck and closing her eyes. Itachi pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head and replied "I love you too. Now go to sleep, my love." He closed his now obsidian orbs and chased his beloved into dreamland.


End file.
